100 OJ Drabble Collection
by Whiskas2
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles - short stories that are exactly one hundred words long - set within the worlds of 100% Orange Juice. Updates will be irregular.
1. Absurd

Absurd.

Obviously, Hime knew the word. She considered herself to be an intelligent woman. That meant knowing words like that and situations in which they could be applied.

"Now, girls, mind telling me what happened here?"

The pile of women on the floor of her living room, a Twister mat barely visible under them, all had different reactions.

Suguri blushed.

Nath refused to meet her eyes.

Sham looked unrepentant, her face defiant.

And Sora…

"Ahhhh… a jellyfish sneaked in and entagled us together, before escaping."

Even knowing them for years, they still managed to surprise.

And Hime still loved it.

* * *

The prompts are provided monthly by the admin of the OJ Book Club Discord server. You can find them on Twitter under the name TheVulpineHero1.


	2. Flames

The world was on fire.

But that was fine. Currently her world was an enclosed room, immune to the rampaging element.

The world was hot and bright.

But that was fine. After Shifu... that man was finished with her, fire caused no harm.

In fact, it was quite comforting. She knew Nana was anxiously waiting for her outside, concerned like always.

But that was fine. She did this often enough. Fighting against the surrounding darkness.

While flames might terrify other humans, she found comfort in them.

Kae's tears evaporated as they flowed out. Sometimes she wished she didn't need to. 


	3. Predator

Predators hunt their prey. A simple fact of life, same as the sun shining and water being wet.

A predator must be fast. A predator must be cunning.

This one however, is more devious than most. She does not simply pounce on her prey the moment an opportunity shows itself. No, she entices her prey. Teasing and never showing claws. But the time is nigh. The prey is called and foolishly takes the bait.

In a moment, it's over. The wings chime and the prey is caught.

"Hime, I'm really starting to think National Geographic is bad for your health." 


	4. Dust

A dust storm is a terrific force of nature. But for them it was not the real problem. Being an enchanced human really helped in that regard. They could breathe even with the dirt and sand filling their lungs. They prided themselves on their speed.

But speed didn't help when you couldn't see. Their arrogance was their downfall.

A rebellion against the war and both of its sides. Foolish and naive, but it's lone leader sincerely believed in the cause nonetheless.

But even as Mira was cast down from the sky by the idealistic blonde, they wished her good luck. 


	5. Eternal

People used to say love is eternal. Those people have been dead for a long time now. Yet, Suguri mused, their words still held true. The once beautiful Earth was now a much more desolate landscape. It was hit by a meteor every now and then in the last forty six billion years after all. It always recovered but it was slower each time. Truth be told, she figured out a while ago that she'd outlive Earth. All things die eventually, entropy and all that.

But love is eternal, she declared, a faded picture of Hime and her in hand. 


	6. Mirrors

Kyoko was a calm, collected and intelligent woman. Everyone who had more contact with her than a brief exchange of pleasantries at the grocery store would know that.

What ones that knew that did not know, however, was the baggage she packed.

Indeed, only Hime ever learned what happened but that's because big sister always wants to know what happens to her little sisters. Kyoko would like to keep it that way.

She opened her hand and in it, was a mirror of ice.

They say the eyes are the window to the soul.

And they're not wrong, Kyoko decided. 


	7. Economical

Upon asking which of them was the most financially minded, they would all point to her. One might scoff at the answer, not believing, but it was true.

Hime likes dressing well and eating expensive.

Kae flutters about from one amusement park to another.

Iru lives cheap but only because she's saving up money for a new weapon that caught her eye.

Kyoko likes books and spends a lot on hair products.

Nanako is very open about maintenance cost of her Bits.

Now who could have guessed that the joyful baker was the one most economically minded of them all? 


	8. String

Tsih was bored.

Really after the war ended, she still had nothing to do. Too young looking for a job and no desire for one too.

So, what to do? There's only so long she can steal food and money before that too, gets boring. Cloaking made it easy.

Maybe a hobby? But what…?

She eyed the marketplace below. Merchants, street performers, puppeteers…

Hmmm…

The last one didn't sound so bad, actually.

She felt the nanofibre strings shift under the skin of her arms. The idea bore merit. And she could always drop it if she got bored of it. 


	9. Silver

It hurt.

She felt how broken her body was.

Yet by miracle, she was still alive.

What was she doing last again?

A memory of his smile.

Her words. Supposedly last.

"I'm sorry everyone. I won't make it back."

She was bleeding.

She had many broken bones.

The wind whistled in her ears.

She was falling.

Her eyes opened.

A glimpse of silver.

And she knew she had to survive what came next.

A moment that had no end.

And then…

Ground. Agony. Pain. Unbearable.

Determination to see him again.

She stood up. Breathed. Withstood. And then she walked home.  



	10. Extremes

"…Shifu is many things. If asked, everyone on the ship will admit they at least dislike the man and many would outright admit to hate.

If you ask him however, he'd say one thing.

Genius.

And indeed, the man's skill with robotics and biology is impressive, reminiscent of a comic book character.

Specifically, the 'mad scientist' character type.

A sociopath, uninterested in anything but pushing the art of enhancing a human to their extremes. The highest authority on the ship with his unwilling enforcers. I pray for the day he passes..."

-Excerpt from a crew member's 'Journal'


	11. Danger

The bullets whizzed past her head as Iru turned the corner and slammed her back against it.

"Well, this went to hell real fast." She remarked into her watch, a hint of accusation in her tone.

"Real sorry about that Iru, but the guys didn't find anything about additional troops on Pandora's servers." The man in her earbud groaned.

She clicked her tongue in response as she flicked the safety off on her Photon Rifle but leaving it on Stun.

"We'll pick you up, but you have to shoot your way out. Can you handle it?"

She smirked.

"Can I?"  



	12. Blood

The first time the reborn Hoshino Reika spilled blood, gods themselves held in their breaths.

Of course, the circumstances were hardly as dramatic as before.

She stared at her cut finger and the bloodied knife in her hand. The loaf of bread she'd been cutting was slowly staining red.

Would this be it? Amami wondered. Would Star Breaker awaken once more and prove that there was no redemption for this one?

Then Reika's lips wobbled, tears gathered in her eyes and she screamed.

"Momma! It hurts!"

And as the mother rushed into the kitchen, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. 


	13. Wick

Thunder rolled outside.

Syura frowned, as an another round of terrified whimpers came from under the sheets of QP's bed. She could hardly see anything, since the circuit breaker was tripped at the start of the rather sudden thunderstorm, and she wasn't keen on trying to flip it back on blind.

With a weary sign she stumbled about towards QP's wardrobe. She had candles stored in it, and therefore light – for God knows what reason.

Or at least Syura hoped QP did.

Hopefully it would help coax her roommate out of the bed, or at least help with restoring power.


	14. Stardust

"Woah."

Sweet Breaker doesn't pause to react to Saki's amazement and maintains steady course. It's all too easy to lose your way in the metaphysical divine space and even though by now she know the way by heart, this time she has a tagalong.

"What is this place?"

"Focus now, Saki. You'll be coming here by yourself often. Remember the path."

But she knew Saki would be too amazed by the passing comets. Stars, small enough to hold in hand, pulsating gently with warmth. Space dust settling in on your body.

Amami has been new here herself once, after all.


End file.
